


you and me against the world

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Smut, fem!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: [Prompt #H13] It’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol against the world.





	you and me against the world

**Author's Note:**

> To dear prompter, I hope you enjoy this short and simple fic as I wrote this while having some mental breakdown moments. The plot is simple and so does the final fic, so I really hope it’s worth reading for. Thanks for giving me a chance and enjoy this!

“Baekhyun, that guy is staring at you again.” Her group mates say while giggling, and Baekhyun glances to where they are looking at. True enough, there is that very same familiar but stranger guy staring at her with unreadable gaze.

“Hm.” She hums softly, turning back to the front to continue walking and choosing to ignore the guy again, just like the usual.

It’s that guy again. It’s always that guy.

Baekhyun doesn’t know since when has this started, but there is always this basketball player in the college who is always staring whenever she walks past him. She doesn’t know who he is and she is actually not really interested in knowing about it either. It’s just kind of weird to have someone staring at her as much as the guy does, as if he is a stalker. She hopes he is not one.

“I think the guy has the hots for you, Baekhyun.” One of her group mates comments, nudging her arm to have her attention. Baekhyun sends her a quick awkward smile and ignores the words.

Baekhyun is single and actually not ready to mingle yet. She has just gotten out from a pretty bad relationship that ended even worse. Her last boyfriend was a cocky jerk and seriously, Baekhyun doesn’t need a guy who is so full of himself. So for now, she is focusing on herself and college, seeing that it’s only a year left until she will be graduating.

Holding her many drawing scrolls higher in her arms, Baekhyun says bye to her group mates before walking down the hallway to head to the art room to continue her assignment.

 

When people say Baekhyun is one of a kind girl, they are not entirely wrong. Baekhyun herself feels that she is not as socialized like the girls her age. She doesn’t like excessive shopping or hanging out for hours in the café only to gossip about people, she prefers her time alone, sketching on her drawing book, and listening to her favorite pop songs.

It’s not that she is arrogant, she just… talks less. Isn’t it normal that you talk only when you need to? Or is it weird? Whatever is it, Baekhyun enjoys her own time where she can be herself.

 

While doing her sketch in the empty art room, Baekhyun can hear the loud noises of students going in and out, passing here and there while chatting. What she doesn’t expect is to have something hard slamming against the window of the art room, a meter away from where she is currently seated. The window shakes a bit but it doesn’t break. She is glad that the glass is thick enough to handle whatever hard hit it is.

It seems to be something like a ball, as the thing bounces slightly away right after hitting the window. As Baekhyun stares at the window for a few seconds, she hears hurried steps coming closer to the art room and then in an instant, someone is knocking urgently at the door before opening it.

A guy sneaks his head in and Baekhyun notices him as the guy who is always staring at her. There seems to be something akin to recognition in the guy’s eyes when he spots her.

“Hello,” the guy says, his voice so low that Baekhyun has to strain her ears to listen it clearly. The guy then takes some small steps into the art room and Baekhyun notices him wearing the basketball team uniform.

“I’m sorry about it,” he mentions while pointing to the window with his thumb, “we have lots of freshmen joining our club and one kid happened to lose the control over the ball. I’m sorry that the ball hit the window but I’m glad it didn’t break. Are you okay? Did it surprise you?” He asks gently, almost carefully.

Baekhyun shakes her head no, completely understanding what the guy is trying to say. She watches the guy scratches the back of his head before he gives her a bow.

“I’m sorry about that. Please continue your… work.” He gestures to the sketch in front of her and Baekhyun silently nods at him.

Right before the guy closes the door behind him, Baekhyun speaks, “Thanks for explaining and apologizing.”

Her voice is so low, just above her breathe but the guy hears that. He nods his head and gives Baekhyun a quick smile. “Thanks for understanding.” And then he leaves her alone.

Shrugging, Baekhyun gazes back to her paused sketch and continues.

 

It’s another usual day where Baekhyun is supposed to attend her class normally, but something unusual happens. 

Seated in the spot near the window, Baekhyun doesn’t expect to get the clearest view of someone running along the hallway and then storming into the classroom right before the professor starts. It’s that guy from before; the basketball guy.

Baekhyun is actually not the most observant person, but she is also not the most ignorant person. The question is, why does she not know that she is in the same class as the basketball guy? How long have they been in the same class?

The guy looks up as he walks along the aisle to get onto an empty seat. Their eyes meet and he nods his head at Baekhyun, also giving her a small smile. Baekhyun nods her head back in recognition. 

Baekhyun would have thought that it would just be a usual encounter, but that’s actually the opposite.

 

Coincidences or destiny or maybe not even the both, they keep meeting in the strangest places.

Café is the most common place but as Baekhyun steps her feet into the place, she is greeted by the sight of the basketball guy paying for his drink and taking a sip on the said thing. He notices her standing there by the opening of the cafe and he grins at her, showcasing a full smile covered by his latte foam. Baekhyun clears her throat and nods at him, walking past him then to get her own drink. She can feel the guy’s stare on her back but she ignores it. He is a stranger anyway.

The next time they meet again, it’s when Baekhyun walks along the sidewalk of the basket court. She is heading towards the art room and actually she has been walking through this way for as long as she can remember, but only now that she notices that guy. (Well, actually she notices him enough to know that the guy’s been staring at her for God knows how long). A basketball rolls away from the court and slowly heading towards the way she is walking. The guy approaches the ball to get it and seems to be actually surprised to find her. With a quick smile he gives her, he runs back to the basketball court.

The next one again is purely coincidental. Or is it? Baekhyun is sketching in the art room, enjoying the quiet noises of birds chirping just outside of the window when suddenly she hears lots of thudding sounds coming behind the door. Putting down her pencil, she walks closer and hears some mumbles of a person. Upon opening the door, a basketball rolls right onto her feet. The basketball guy is there a foot away from the art room, crouching and running after a rolling ball; with a fallen basket on the ground. Baekhyun picks the ball up and also the basket, throwing it in and helping the guy to collect all the wild balls back. By the end of the experience, the guy shyly bows at her and thanks her.

By the next week, Baekhyun starts to think that destiny is playing with her. Is it surprising that she is actually not surprised upon a fact that she meets the basketball guy in front of the restroom? Females and males restroom are just side to side, so when Baekhyun is about to enter the female’s, the basketball guy comes walking out of the male’s. Their eyes meet and then they give one another a nod of recognition.

One should be curious or even suspicious about the many encounters they are having but Baekhyun doesn’t really care though. As long as the basketball guy doesn’t bother her, nothing should be done.

 

Beside the art room, library has always been Baekhyun’s favorite place number two. Not only because it’s calm and silent, it can also help a lot with her assignments and tests.

But then... Even in a library too?

She hears the sounds of footsteps coming closer and just as usual, Baekhyun ignores it. Really, what can a stranger walking beside her to head towards the book shelves does to harm her?

Except... It’s not a stranger; but the basketball guy.

The guy drags the chair out, sitting silently and settling across Baekhyun as if it’s the most normal thing to do. Well, it is normal but not for Baekhyun.

“Um, hello?” The guy greets lowly, so low that if Baekhyun doesn’t pay attention to it, she will miss it. Not that she is paying attention to it anyway.

She looks up in one swift move, not expecting to have someone actually talking to her in the library? Where you are not supposed to talk at all?

The basketball guy gives her a grin, an awkward one, and she gazes back down to her book.

“Err, hello. I’m... I’m Park Chanyeol.” He introduces himself even though no one asks. But at least, Baekhyun can put a name on a face, not that she is curious anyway.

“I... You are Byun Baekhyun... No?” He mutters softly.

Baekhyun’s eyebrow twitches and she gives him a quick stare, not a glare but also not as friendly as people would do.

The basketball guy looks like he is wincing and then he scratches the back of his head shyly, before he slowly rises up from his seat. He looks around for a few seconds, seemingly like he is a confused guy before he gives her a polite bow.

“I- uh, I will be going. See you, um, I hope.” He mumbles awkwardly before scurrying out of the library.

Baekhyun stares blankly before shrugging and then going back to her book. 

 

Basketball guy doesn’t give up easily, it seems.

Baekhyun finds herself being approached by him again and it’s not even surprising that she is not surprised. With the amount of them meeting up here and there, it only feels normal for them to see one another again. As weird as it sounds.

“Hello, good afternoon.” Basketball guy calls softly while pulling a chair out. Baekhyun flicks her eyes up and stares at the guy for a few seconds before going back to her book.

“How are you today?” He asks. Baekhyun furrows an eyebrow. Is this the way he is flirting?

“Fine.” She mutters an answer.

The guy hums. “Are you studying something? Is it for the test that Professor Kang told us a while back?”

Instead of saying that no, it’s not for the test but for her assignment, Baekhyun just nods to not prolong the conversation. It’s not that she hates the guy’s guts or what; she is just not one to converse with strangers so freely.

“Woah, right. I should be studying for that too,” the guy grins awkwardly, scratching the side of his temple. “Well, I should just... get going then. See you around, Baekhyun-ssi.”

With one wave, the guy’s off towards the door.

Baekhyun makes a face at how awkward their conversation was just now.

 

A few more encounters in the library happen. The basketball guy, or now Chanyeol, keeps approaching her in those visits he does and starts a few standard conversations with her. As much as Baekhyun can’t keep up a talk with people she doesn’t know very well, it’s actually pretty okay to talk to the basketball guy. He is the one asking and starting, Baekhyun just needs to answer and nod.

More often than not, they are actually reading books in the library, in complete silence. That’s the time Baekhyun has been waiting for. Though in some moments, she peeks up and finds the basketball guy is actually focusing on the book he is reading and not just pretending. It’s pretty nice to know that the guy has one side that is silent and calm, which is a complete opposite to the character he has been showing all this time.

 

“Professor Lim is kinda scary? When she doesn’t smile, she looks like she is going to throw that pointer to me.” The basketball guy Chanyeol says again, his lips jutting out in a move that seems to be like a pout.

Baekhyun puts down the book she has been holding onto. For the past few weeks, her library sessions are filled with basketball guy’s small talks. It’s actually kinda scary with how quick she has become used to his presence. She shouldn’t and if she can, she is going to keep it that way.

“And then I heard from some others that we will-”

“Look,” Baekhyun cuts him off and sends him into a complete silence. Good.

“Yes?” He squeaks out a response.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “What are you doing?”

The basketball guy blinks his huge eyes before responding with, “Uh, talking?”

“No. I mean this. This. What do you want? What do you want from me? Why do you keep talking to me as if we know each other?” Baekhyun asks, huffing by the end of her question.

“Oh,” something akin to recognition flashes in his eyes, “that.” He then grows silent for a moment, murmuring soft words.

“Well?” Baekhyun asks while tapping her fingers on the table, being impatient for once.

The basketball guy hums, the tip of his ears slowly reddening. Weird.

“I... I like you.” There, he admits it. It’s something Baekhyun has been suspicious about and it’s proven true. 

Baekhyun scoffs in disbelief. Like? Seriously? Typical sporty guys like him are always the player type.

She doesn’t have to say anything though because with how she rolls her eyes and scoffs at him, the basketball guy can get what she is actually thinking. He goes silent for a moment before he looks up with the upmost looking of serious stare.

“I really like you, Baekhyun-ssi. Please give me a chance.” He says gently.

Instead of answering, Baekhyun ignores the guy for quite a while. The guy is actually waiting for her answer and it’s getting pretty annoying to be stared at like that.

“What about no.” Baekhyun mutters, flicking a glance at him before focusing back to her book.

The basketball guy says nothing after her answer. Baekhyun keeps her eyes down and away from the guy, to make it like she is not acting anxious. She kinda feels bad to answer and act so curtly though.

The basketball guy rises up from his seat. “I will see you again. Bye.” He quietly says and then leaves the library without any other words.

It’s only good that if he is giving up. She doesn’t need any distraction.

 

When he said see you again, it really means again.

Library seems to be the exact place that he knows of where to find Baekhyun. He comes and approaches her as if they are the best-est friends ever, acting like nothing had happened, and then ending his visits with a confession of, “I really like you. Please give me a chance.”

That happens a lot of times; almost everyday, even.

Baekhyun thinks of tricking the guy, like, changing her schedule. Instead of going to the library, she heads straight to the art room. It’s to prevent her from getting annoyed even further, her day is just so bad because of the previous class. As much as she doesn’t want to meet the basketball guy, she also doesn’t want to blame the guy because of her bad mood.

Halfway through sketching and enjoying the silence, gentle knocks resound on the door. Baekhyun glanced to the direction when the door knob turns down and the door gradually opens, revealing a blob of messy black hair and then a pair of big, shining eyes.

“Oh, there you are!” The basketball guy exclaims, grinning upon finding her in the room.

Baekhyun frowns and she is this close from telling the guy off. The guy slips inside and lifts his hands up, “I mean no harm.” He mutters lowly when he sees Baekhyun’s gaze.

He rummages into his backpack and gets something. He presents it to her sight.

“I got you some snack? In case you are hungry? Or want to eat something? Uhh,” he mumbles, putting down a wrapped sandwich and a box of strawberry juice.

Baekhyun silently watches him.

The guy scratches his head awkwardly and then grins to her. “Then I guess I will be going now. Enjoy your day! Uh, whatever you are drawing, I’m sure it will be amazing! See you again, Baekhyun-ssi!”

He bides goodbye and then closed the door softly behind his back.

A few seconds pass and then Baekhyun heaves a breath that she doesn’t even realize holding in. For once, she is okay with the attention. 

 

The next time Baekhyun finally steps her foot in the library, it turns out that the table beside the one she usually uses has already been occupied by the basketball guy. He is hunched over books after books opened on the table, eyebrows furrowing, and mouth chewing the cap of the pen he is holding.

It’s… quite the sight actually. The usually grinning guy is now looking to be having difficulty in his study. Without thinking any further, Baekhyun decides to step closer and approach him.

The basketball guy flinches in surprise when Baekhyun puts down a stack of her books on the table. It might be that he is completely surprised by the fact that Baekhyun even approaches him or it might be because he is too immersed with whatever study he is doing.

“I- uh, hello-”

Baekhyun nods at his greeting and then flicks her gaze to his opened books. “What are you reading? Need help with that?”

The look on his face is so funny that Baekhyun is holding back her laughter. Then he seems to regain his consciousness and nod his head fervently.

“Y-Yes, yes, I actually need… some help.” He mutters, fumbling with so many books that he doesn’t know where to start from. Baekhyun rolls her eyes and reaches for one book that the basketball was occupied with earlier.

“Let’s start from here, okay.” She tells, almost instantly stopping the guy from fumbling even further.

It’s actually pretty cozy; the atmosphere between the two of them. Baekhyun enjoys giving the quick tutor session and it’s actually pretty nice that the basketball guy is quick to grasp at most of the subjects. 

When the bell for the last lecture rings, the basketball guy smiles brightly at her. “Thank you so much for your help. If not for you, I would end up with D-. Now, I could bravely say that I might get a C or even better B for this test.”

Baekhyun feels her mouth curls up into a quick smile. “Don’t mention it. Make sure you get A or B, or else.” She lifts one hand up, fist curled up in a small ball. The basketball guy halts when he sees her smile and he looks like he is about to say something about it but stops before he could do so.

 

Two days later after that, Baekhyun finds the basketball guy is approaching her at the very same library corner that now has become… a little secret spot for the two of them only.

The basketball guy comes running while holding onto that paper, his smile is as bright as the sun, and happiness is written all over his face.

“I did it!” He exclaims once he stops in front of her table, “I got B+! Well, not an A but still, I did my best! I, Park Chanyeol, am forever indebted with you!” He says.

Yes, it’s not an A, but Baekhyun feels her lips spreading out in a smile full of joy. She claps her hands and congratulates him for his job.

“Congratulation, I know you could do it. You did the test on your own so it’s all your accomplishment.” She grins, her eyes curving to half moons.

The basketball guy’s smile drops, turning from the biggest grin to a gentle smile.

“You are really beautiful. Even more when you smile.” He says gently, his hand drops to his side. 

It’s Baekhyun’s smile that is to falter now. The basketball guy notices it and then he glances away. “Sorry.” He mutters, and the tone of his voice is so down that Baekhyun weirdly doesn’t want to hear that tone ever again.

She sighs. It’s now or never.

“What do you want with me, actually?” She asks in a low voice. The basketball guy stares with a stare so deep and hard.

“I really, really like you, Baekhyun.” He admits in a soft voice, his eyes telling nothing but sincerity. And for now, Baekhyun believes him. 

“And I really want to take you out on a date,” he continues, gulping slightly, “Just give me one chance, I don’t ask much. If you don’t like how it will turn out later, then I will stop. I promise.” He breathes out a parade of words.

Baekhyun stares up at the tall guy for quite a long time, her mind pondering in deep thought. What would be so bad about it anyway? He certainly said that she can stop whenever she doesn’t like it.

Ah, screw it.

“Okay.” She blurts out softly, secretly enjoying the way his eyes rounding large at her sudden approval. It seems like he is already expecting another rejection this time. 

“Okay, I will put my trust on you this time, Park Chanyeol.” She says, her upper lip does a tick when she calls his name for the very first time.

It takes quite a moment for the guy to comprehend what he heard just now but then the biggest (and cutest) smile spreads all over his face.

“Thank you! I won’t let you down.”

Baekhyun picks her books up and whispers, “We will see,” and with a teasing smile, she leaves him alone.

 

A million possibilities of dates run in Baekhyun’s mind, but nothing tops the one she is actually taken to.

The college they are attending is actually a pretty high class one, so it only makes sense that the students attending it are also from high classes and actually very rich. 

Rich and high class people mean high class dates.

But this, this is certainly not to what Baekhyun expects. Not that she dislikes it, but it just surprises her to no end.

There standing in front of her with face filled with nervousness and apology is Park Chanyeol, her supposedly date.  
“The local amusement park?” Baekhyun breathes out in shock. She doesn’t know where Chanyeol is going to take her out so she dresses herself as comfortable as she could. Theaters, fine diners, expensive malls, those are all that Baekhyun has learned and listened to the girls in the college talk about whenever they are out for dates.

But to a local amusement park? Never heard of it.

Chanyeol moves from one foot to another. “Is… is it okay? I’m not sure whether you will like it or not- ah, I should have just taken you to somewhere else-”

Baekhyun waves a hand, “No, no, it’s… it’s okay, actually.” It’s true. Baekhyun is actually alright with this turn out event. Rather than spending time being awkward in an expensive place and not being able to spend a penny, being in an amusement park and trying to have fun sounds way better.

Chanyeol looks worried. “Are you… sure?” 

“Yeah, that’s alright. Come on, let’s get in. Should we buy the tickets?” Baekhyun gives him a tiny smile to reassure him. Chanyeol jolts forward, “I- I will buy the tickets!” He then scurries away to the ticket booth, leaving her alone.

“So,” Chanyeol asks softly as he hands her the ticket, “what kind of rides that you prefer?”

Baekhyun throws one quick smile. “Why don’t you find it out yourself?”

 

After half a day, Chanyeol finds out that: 1) Baekhyun doesn’t like roller coasters and height involved rides alike, 2) Baekhyun enjoys the water rides quite a lot, 3) Baekhyun enjoys the ferris wheel, 4) Baekhyun talks a lot when she is happy, and 5) Baekhyun is really beautiful when she smiles and laughs.

It takes Chanyeol a hard time to contain himself from throwing in some more compliments about how pretty she is, because he doesn’t know how far he can push the chance.

 

“What’s next?” Baekhyun asks, wiping her lips with the napkin after she finishes her burger. Even their lunch is pretty much usual and that’s actually very nice to be normal.

Chanyeol chugs down the rest of his cola and checks on his wrist watch. “I… I have another plan but I don’t know if you are up to it?”

Baekhyun crosses her arms. “Rather than speaking, it would be better if you just take me to the place. I hope it’s not something dangerous or scary.”

Nodding, Chanyeol rises up from his seat. “Okay, let’s go then!”

They walk along the side road, sharing small talks about their experience together in the amusement park and Chanyeol can feel the way Baekhyun is trying. The gap between them as they walk is pretty much wide, as he tries to keep his distance and be a proper guy to show Baekhyun that he is very much serious.

She is too precious and Chanyeol likes her a lot.

 

“Oh, wow. Really?” Baekhyun breathes out, staring at the place before glancing to the fidgeting Chanyeol beside him.

“Yeah, I… hope you don’t mind it?” He winces when his voice cracks by the end of his sentence.

He can see the quirk of smile on Baekhyun’s lips and hope that it’s a good sign.

“Okay, come on. Show me the puppies.” Baekhyun smiles and lets Chanyeol opens the door to the pet shelter for her.

Pet shelter. Wow, Baekhyun can’t even think of it. As much as it’s a unique choice for a date, Baekhyun actually appreciates that Chanyeol is not going for the difficult way to take her out in extravagant dates, really. Amusement park and pet shelter are two of the places in Baekhyun’s list that she wants to visit again after such a long time.

It surprises Baekhyun to find out that such a sport guy like Chanyeol would be this… soft. He looks so hard on the outside, but actually is very much a kid in an adult’s body. Sport guys are usually wild and rough and rude, but she can’t find any of those in Chanyeol. It’s a pretty stereotype kind of view but she is glad that Chanyeol is not one of those people.

Chanyeol, so far, is a polite young guy, kind, and has quite the sense of humor. 

As Baekhyun stares at the way Chanyeol is handling a newly born puppy, she can’t even imagine him holding onto a basketball with those very same hands.

“Aw, aren’t you the cutest.” Chanyeol coos at the puppy. He tries to keep it low, just muttering it under his breath, but Baekhyun can hear him just fine. It’s very cute to see such tall guy like him to be handling onto a puppy just as big as his one palm with so much care and affection.

Maybe this date doesn’t seem so bad.

 

As they stand at the bus stop, Baekhyun stares amusedly at how Chanyeol is skipping from one foot to another; a habit that she notices of him having whenever he looks nervous.

Their date has officially ended and Chanyeol stays back with her until she would get on the bus. It’s not for another fifteen minutes until the next bus will come.

“How- how was the date? Was it okay, at least?” Chanyeol mumbles, trying to hide his nervousness but Baekhyun can see it just fine.

“It was okay, I guess.” She replies slowly, trying to gauge any reaction from him.

Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open a little, “O-oh, you guess. Um, was there anything that you didn’t like? Uhh, maybe something that I did intentionally or unintentionally?”

Baekhyun stifles a laugh. “No, no, it was okay. Nothing to worry about.”

The guy opens his mouth to say something but ends up doesn’t, and he just nods his head. “Okay-”

“Look,” Baekhyun cuts him off, taking a deep breath, “it was a good date, I have to admit. And I’ve made a decision.”

Chanyeol blinks expectantly. “Yes…?”

Baekhyun gives him a quirky smile. “Okay, let’s go for more dates and see how all this will turn out. Call?”

The joy flashing in Chanyeol’s big and expressive eyes is not something Baekhyun can explain into words. She can just see how her words effect on the guy, watching him jumping around like a little kid, as if he is not a grown up man and not a tall basketball player.

“Seriously? You are serious? Oh gosh, yes!!” He pumps the air in happiness.

Baekhyun tries her hardest to not laugh.

 

They go for more dates after that one time, as per Baekhyun’s agreement. All the places Chanyeol takes her to are pretty much enjoyable and surprising. 

On the second date, Chanyeol takes her to a social event. It’s the most surprising one ever, because he previously has told her to dress very comfortably. Baekhyun has no idea that they will be distributing support for people and also play with orphan kids. It’s very touching to realize that Chanyeol is someone who is full of affection.

They also go to an old book store where Baekhyun can find so many old books that are so interesting. Chanyeol tells her that he found this book store a while ago and then decides to bring her here because of how much she spends the time in the library.

Chanyeol also takes her to this cheap art store. As everyone knows already, art and painting tools are pretty much expensive in standard. Baekhyun is overjoyed to be able to get a set of new brushes in cheap price but with good quality. It’s nice to say that Chanyeol earns himself another point from Baekhyun by the end of the day.

 

Baekhyun has grown to like Chanyeol. He is polite and gentleman. He is thoughtful and careful, paying extra attention on what to say and being a good observant. He can tell when Baekhyun currently needs a quiet moment and when Baekhyun is up for a round of silly jokes.

Other than spending times in countless dates, they have also grown to each other’s presence in the library for the past six months. It’s pretty long, you might say, but as Baekhyun spends more time with Chanyeol, those months pass in a blink of an eye.

Exam period is approaching quicker than they have expected. Baekhyun narrows her eyes at how Chanyeol is trying to come up with another joke instead of focusing on his papers.

“Chanyeol, focus.” She flicks her fingers and points to the half empty paper.

The guy shuts his mouth and nods like a docile kid, much to Baekhyun’s liking and amusement. Chanyeol fills her days with his silly jokes and gentle words. There is nothing more that Baekhyun is asking for, as long as they can stay like this. Maybe more later in the future, but she appreciates the present.

“Are you ready for the exam?” Baekhyun asks, wiping the pen mark from her palm. Instead of getting an answer, she gets a sight of Chanyeol frowning super hard at the book in front of him, his hands clasped together as if he is praying. It’s clear as the day that he is currently thinking very hard, with all those veins and muscles being apparent on his forehead.

Baekhyun smiles, “Need help with that?” She taps on his book to gain his attention. Chanyeol looks up at her and nods. “Yes, please. I don’t understand this whole context, no matter how many times I have reread it.”

Chanyeol, she finds out, needs a lot of push and help in his study. He is a smart guy but he is also easily distracted, but he is still high spirited and having the urge to study better. He is a serious guy, keeping onto his words, and Baekhyun likes him for that.

Baekhyun reaches over to grab the book and does a scan with her eyes to grasp what’s the context is about. “Oh, this. Listen carefully, okay.” And then she starts explaining, telling Chanyeol to take notes of the main points and he diligently works on it.

It takes around twenty minutes full of Chanyeol’s curious questions and Baekhyun’s effective explanations to finally have him understanding the whole thing.

He props his chin on his hand as he stares at her face while she flips through the pages of the book.

“Why are you staring at me.” Baekhyun says without glancing at him.

Chanyeol smiles like an idiot. “Why are you so perfect and kind?” He mumbles lowly, as if he is drunk. Yes, he is pretty drunk on her.

Baekhyun rolls her eyes, but the slightest pink on her cheeks can’t deceive anyone. “Not funny.”

Chanyeol scrunches his whole face at her response, and then he flicks his fingers as if he comes up with a great idea. “Say, Baekhyun… if I ace all of my exams, can I be your boyfriend?”

She lifts her head up and narrows her eyes on him, who is smiling like an idiot. “Do not use exam as a bet!” She pushes him back with a finger on his forehead. 

Chanyeol’s smile drops. “Can I?” He sounds more serious for now.

Baekhyun stares into his eyes for a moment and she thinks. What’s so wrong about it, anyway? They are close and it’s already so clear in front of their eyes. All they need right now is the right timing.

“Okay.” She decides.

Chanyeol splutters a cough, clearly not expecting her to agree to it in such a short time.

Baekhyun can’t hold it anymore, seeing at his dumfounded face, and she laughs a good laughter.

 

In between the whole studying for the upcoming exams, Chanyeol is also busy practicing for his basketball skill. He is good, but he is still not that good enough.

Chanyeol is a scholarship student based on his basketball skill. He was lucky enough to be taken under the college’s scholarship, because everyone knows how expensive it is to enter this college. He can only do his best to keep it. 

Games season is coming right up, just along with exams schedule. The fact that they overlap is actually driving him crazy but he can’t blame anyone or anything for this. He just needs to study harder and practice harder.

He is juggling with both and the numbers of dates are lessening slowly. Baekhyun is the nicest girl ever to understand that going on dates doesn’t determine anything, and that studying for their exams is way more important to do rather than to have fun. They can have fun after the exams are over, Baekhyun had said.

As much as he is trying to juggle his study and basketball practices, Chanyeol is actually stressing about everything. The fact that his scholarship is based on how good he is playing on the court will determine whether he will be able to keep the important scholarship. It’s kinda unfair that with one loss, he would be cut off of his scholarship. But he can do anything good other than with basketball skill so all he can do is now fight for it.

The first few days of exams are okay, he thinks. With the amount of studying he had before and with the extra important notes Baekhyun lent him, he can pass those pretty nicely, if he is to be honest.

The practices for the upcoming game are also getting tighter and rougher. Everyone wants to win, as this is the most important game season ever that will determine their future as the players.

 

The coach calls for his presence on one fine practice day. 

Chanyeol wipes his sweat away and pads towards the coach’s room, leaving all his playmates on the court. 

“As like you know, it’s the most important game ever, Chanyeol.” The coach starts without beating around the bush and Chanyeol nods at his words. “Yes, sir.”

“And we need to win this game.”

“Yes, sir, I understand-”

“You also need to practice harder. You are better than this, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looks up at where the coach is seated and finds the man staring at him with cold eyes. 

“You are still not good enough to play if you keep this standard. You are the team’s ace, Chanyeol. Where is that spirit you showed me years ago?”

He bends his head down, feeling his pride crushed with those words. The coach stands up and reaches to pat him on his shoulder. “Don’t disappoint me, young man.”

Chanyeol bites his tongue. “…yes, sir.”

 

It’s been a few days since the talk the coach gave him. Chanyeol feels like he fails in being the ace for the team. Does he really lack the skill? What had gotten him into the team, more over the scholarship into this college? He starts questioning himself, whether he really deserves to be called the ‘ace’.

Another ball hits on the ring, rebounding against the board, before bounding away to the side of the court. Chanyeol wipes the sweat from his chin, cursing under his breath at the failure. He loses count on how many times he fails to throw the ball into the loop.

Everything just doesn’t feel so right. He can’t dribble a ball properly without it bouncing away from him. He can’t even get a single ball into the loop. That’s so frustrating.

“Shit,” he curses, throwing balls after balls to get them into the ring but nothing works for him.

All the balls dribble away from him and he realizes that there is nothing left in the basket.

It’s all him alone there, surrounded by so many balls he failed to get in.

 

Baekhyun stops a few meters away from the basketball court, watching as Chanyeol breaks down in a rampage of balls thrown all over the place. The guy’s shoulder is hunched down, his head bent down, and his whole being just seems so down.

Putting down her bag and books near the foot of a tree, she grabs onto the single basketball rolling towards her in a grip.

Chanyeol is still hunched down in the middle of empty but messy basketball court as she approaches him into slow but steady steps.

“Hey,” her voice calls gently. She puts the basketball beside his feet and his eyes follow along the orange colored thing.

“You alright?” She touches his arm. Chanyeol stares at her with such sorrow in his eyes and Baekhyun feels so bad for him. She knows that he has been working way too hard on himself lately and he doesn’t even have to tell her about it. She can see it very clearly that he is beating on himself.

“I- no, I’m not okay.” His voice trembles and it takes Baekhyun no more than five seconds to pull the guy down into a hug. Chanyeol’s height is too different from hers, but it doesn’t prevent her from giving him the comforting hug that he needs the most.

Chanyeol’s head settles on her shoulder, his arms hanging limply on his sides. 

Baekhyun cradles him as if he is a little kid. She pats the back of his head, caressing his damp locks, and giving his back a comforting squeeze.

A sniffle is heard from Chanyeol and then he lets out the softest sob on her shoulder. Baekhyun smiles at the sight of him showing her his weakness and she is actually grateful that he trusts her enough to show this side of his.

“That’s okay,” she murmurs, caressing his back, “Everything will be okay. I believe in you, Chanyeol.”

He doesn’t say anything but when his arms envelop her in a hug, his fingers gripping onto the back of her dress, Baekhyun knows that he is telling her that he is thankful. 

Thankful of her being there for him and thankful because she believes in him.

 

Days after days keep going and then the last exam day is finally coming. Baekhyun can’t help but wishing for the day to be over sooner, so tomorrow will come faster.

Tomorrow will be the day of the important game. Chanyeol has been practicing real hard for the past few days, with Baekhyun staying by the side of the court to give him the silent support. He smiles at her to thank her.

 

It’s the game day. Everyone is coming to watch the most exciting game for the whole season and the court is very crowded. It’s the first time for Baekhyun to attend such sport event and despite her not enjoying the feeling of being in the crowd, she ignores it and focuses on praying hard so Chanyeol will ace the game today.

The referee blows the whistle and then the game starts. Baekhyun sees as Chanyeol and his team enters the court, then soon joined by the rival team.

She doesn’t understand a thing about basketball beside of you getting a point with throwing the ball into the loop. Even though that way, she can feel the tension coming from both teams and the will power of them wanting to win the game.

The whole game goes way too slow for Baekhyun. She winces every once in a while whenever someone is trying to steal the ball from Chanyeol’s hand. It’s pretty annoying when the seemingly ace from the other team is ganging up on Chanyeol whenever he can. Baekhyun makes sure to glare at the guy whenever he happens to as much as glance to the side where she is seated.

The game is so difficult. A few times Chanyeol and his teammates slip on the court, but she is glad that he is okay. 

After a long time, the referee blows the whistle and then everyone cheers for the win. Chanyeol hugs his teammates close as they chant and scream for their win. Baekhyun claps so hard that she can’t even feel her hands anymore. Stepping down from the seat, she waits by the side court until he notices her.

The biggest grin spreads wide on his face when he finds her and without thinking twice, Baekhyun steps closer to congratulate him, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol mutters on her ear, his tone sounds way too happy. He lifts her up and spins her once, to show how happy he is for the win.

Baekhyun shares the same smile that Chanyeol is sporting and it’s so endearing. Chanyeol being so happy and smiling so brightly is such an endearing sight.

She doesn’t know where that courage comes from but she holds onto his cheeks and then pulls him down for a soft kiss. She can feel Chanyeol’s sudden shock when she finally leans away, grinning in a teasing manner.

“It was such a great game, boyfriend.” She says, smiling so wide that her eyes squeeze on the corner.

Chanyeol gapes in shock before he splutters a disbelief laugh and hugs her even tighter than before.

 

After the game a few weeks ago, Chanyeol sat her down on the bench in the park and then he questioned her about her decision in calling him ‘the boyfriend’. It turns out that he couldn’t believe his ears when she called him that and he wanted to make sure he was not hallucinating.

Baekhyun rolled her eyes at him and bent down a little (because he was kneeling in front of her), and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Chanyeol gaped like an idiot, he really did, and Baekhyun laughed out loud at his face.

They ended that day with Chanyeol shyly reaching to hold her hand and Baekhyun forcing their fingers to be twined together. No need to hold back again though. She appreciates Chanyeol’s presence in her life and even wishes for this moment to happen sooner than this. But it’s okay, as long as they have each other, as cheesy as it sounds, it’s enough.

 

Simple to say that Baekhyun’s impulse driven act has become the hot topic spreading all over the college. If before she is this untouched and unnoticed girl in the college, everyone now recognizes her as ‘the basketball’s girl’. Such a weird name.

Everywhere they walk, there will be people, girls whispering with laugh, and guys pointing their fingers as they recognize them. Baekhyun is not a fan of attention and so does Chanyeol, so all they do is to ignore those people and go along with their days.

Apparently, the coach is very satisfied with how Chanyeol played on the last game so he clapped his hands and declared Chanyeol as the best ‘ace’ for the whole ten years. The praise is so overwhelming that Chanyeol doesn’t want to face his teammates because of embarrassment. Baekhyun assures him that it will be fine, his teammates will even support him, and they really do.

Along with the sudden raise of popularity, Chanyeol gets some girls coming up to him to talk and just simply stare. Baekhyun is not one to be jealous, but it’s kinda annoying that whenever she is approaching her boyfriend, there will be some girls trying to get his attention. Despite them knowing that they are lovers. Typical rich kids, always wanting things on their way.

Chanyeol is a loyal guy. He proves it every time he ditches the attention seeker girls whenever he spots Baekhyun. He runs to her and holds her hand and then walks with her to wherever she wants. Baekhyun appreciates his affection just like that and she trusts him very much. Chanyeol had once told her that he had been crushing on her since their first year in the college. Baekhyun kinda feels bad to ignore him and for all those hard times she gave him. 

It’s not like Chanyeol is even giving those girls any attention, he just doesn’t know how to politely refuse them.

 

Another thing that happens because of the popularity is the sudden approach of guys towards Baekhyun. It’s kinda funny as she sees it, because if it’s other girls in this college, they would be over the moon already. 

Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is not interested in them but it’s just… disturbing. Disturbing because it doesn’t feel fair to him. Those guys… they are so handsome and rich and just scream ‘perfect’. It feels kinda crushing his self esteem, because he is not that good looking and he is so damn poor. He can’t afford entering this college if not for the scholarship. 

He knows Baekhyun is not like the other girls, and that she is someone who is not easily swayed by expensive things, but he just feels so defeated. All the dates he has taken Baekhyun to were all cheap dates. They just went to amusement park, pet shelter, bookstore, local arcade, fast food restaurant, or cheap theater. He wants to take her out for a candle lit dinner in a five stars restaurant, buy her whatever books she wants, and everything those guys would be able to do in his place.

Chanyeol has lots of insecurities in his head. He thinks and sees that Baekhyun is so out of league, so out of his reach, and too far for him to run after. Damn it, he adores her, he likes her, hell, he even _loves_ her after all this time, but it doesn’t feel right.

Being insecure affects his whole mood and he feels so down for the past days. He tries so hard to keep it hidden from his girlfriend but he forgets that Baekhyun is an observant girl and that he really can’t hide anything from her.

 

“Let’s go on a date.” Baekhyun says, curling her arms around Chanyeol while looking up to wait for his reaction. Chanyeol hesitates for a moment but then he smiles and nods in agreement.

They go out to a simple date, walk around the town, and get unhealthy food to satisfy their hunger. Baekhyun notices Chanyeol being so distant and it worries her to no end. She holds onto his hand and tugs him down for a quick kiss. Chanyeol is kind of surprised by her sudden move and that makes him smiles a little. 

She knows what’s in his mind. She can notice it as Chanyeol is not the best actor out there. She notices, for the time she knows him, that he is so easily distracted by something and that he is kind of doubtful over things he is doing. And with the sudden ‘popularity’ that surrounds them, it’s so easy whenever there are guys coming to her just for small flirty talks, Chanyeol is hesitating.

Hesitating as in giving the time for those guys to talk to her and just waiting by the side like a docile kid. Baekhyun is so sorry that he is thinking so badly of himself and even feeling this so low. She knows that he doesn’t mean to be like, giving up on her, she knows he is feeling beaten up. She is not blind and certainly not stupid. She notices things and details about Chanyeol even though he doesn’t have to tell her exactly that.

Sometimes whenever she listens to him talking, she can see how much of a kid he is. Chanyeol is just like a pure kid who just wants to be happy and knows when to stop when it’s too much.

He is so pure, oh, Baekhyun feels so bad for him to face the cruel world. Chanyeol is too pure and too precious, she can’t let him get hurt from trivial things that shouldn’t even concern him or shouldn’t even worry him. She wants to show him that he deserves the world and everything. 

 

“It’s getting late. The sky is getting darker.” Chanyeol says when he peeks to his phone which the screen is a bit cracked at the corner, noticing that it’s almost six pm. Indeed it is getting late, but Baekhyun doesn’t feel like going away just yet. If she ignores the elephant in the room, it will continue to happen and she doesn’t want Chanyeol to be feeling this way even longer.

“Let’s take you hom—”

“I want to spend more time with you.” Baekhyun says, looking up to him for an approval. She holds onto his hand tightly, giving a pleading look that Chanyeol would never be able to refuse. That’s the power she has over him and only when in times like this does Baekhyun use the chance.

True enough, Chanyeol stumbles over his words and ends up letting her comes to his humble apartment. Halfway through them walking to Chanyeol’s place while talking about some random things, the thunder roars and then rain comes hitting the ground without giving them a chance to take a shield.

Chanyeol shrieks and tries to hold his jacket over Baekhyun to keep her dry but to no avail, they are still drenched wet from the head to their toes by the time they arrive to his place. The rain is no joke; it’s so hard that they have to yell to one another in order to talk.

With her locks and her face dripping wet, Baekhyun looks around the small apartment which is Chanyeol’s living place for all this time. Even though it’s small, it feels homey, with litters of his things here and there. A basketball, some magazines mixed with college books, a sock, and also some snack. She hears Chanyeol yelping when he realizes his boxers on the ground, and comic books half folded under the table.

He looks so cute, being all worried because he has such a messy place. Baekhyun smiles endearingly at his shy face.

“I- I’m sorry it’s so small and messy.” He mutters, picking up his things and stuffing them to the corner of the place.

“That’s okay. Being small and messy doesn’t make it any less of a roof over your head, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, waving it off.

He scratches the back of his head and then gasps. “Oh gosh, sorry! I will get some towels! You must be freezing… I’m sorry for the heater. It’s not working really well lately…” He frowns at the little heater at the side of the room, slightly slapping the worn out electronic and wishing for it to work a little better.

That makes Baekhyun frowns. How does Chanyeol sleep if the heater doesn’t work? He must be feeling so cold at nights.

 

The rain is still pouring down out there, accompanied with loud thunders once in a while, and that doesn’t surprise her that the light goes off. It leaves them surrounded by darkness, not even a slight shine from the street lamp out there. It seems like the whole electricity goes down.

She can hear a small thud and then followed by Chanyeol’s curse somewhere in the room.

“I’m sorry that the electricity went down…” He says, voice muffled. Baekhyun frowns harder. She doesn’t like it; Chanyeol keeps apologizing for things that are not his fault. That’s a habit of him that she doesn’t like. He keeps apologizing, again and again, being doubtful of himself.

“Sit still, Baekhyun. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He says, moving to find the towels. 

Baekhyun waits silently in the darkness. She can’t see anything literally, the whole world is dark and still poured with heavy rain.

Chanyeol comes back with some candles and he puts them somewhere far from them so they won’t burn anything. He lights up her face with the flashlight on his phone, grinning despite he himself is still drenched wet.

Baekhyun watches his grin through the dimness in the whole place. He lifts a towel up and starts caressing her head gently, trying to dry her so she won’t catch a cold. He runs the towel over her face, muttering low apologizes that she is so drenched like this; and it just drives Baekhyun surer that she is going to show him that he deserves the world. He is too precious.

When he drops another towel over her shoulder, he is bringing some blankets and spare clothes too. “I don’t think the rain is going to stop anytime soon,” he caresses her face with the towel, “so I have some dry clothes for you to change on. You will catch a cold if you don—”

Baekhyun holds onto his wrist, stopping him altogether. Chanyeol blinks in surprise, following obediently when Baekhyun pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips glide together, softly and sensually, a rare moment for them. Baekhyun holds a hand over his arm, tilting her head aside to invite him for a deeper kiss that speaks their want.

Chanyeol is swayed into the mood and he kisses her ever so gently, trembling slightly when Baekhyun drags her hand towards his neck. Her fingers are cold against his skin, but when she reaches for the button of his shirt, he leans back in surprise.

He says nothing but the question in his gaze says everything. Baekhyun keeps their eyes locked in a stare. 

They are in a complete silent, save for the sounds of rain hitting the window. The place is dimmed with the candles shining away around them.

Chanyeol seems to get what she is hinting and he gulps, leaning closer a bit. “Are you sure?” He asks lowly, still hesitating. Baekhyun smiles and nods, “Yes, I’m sure.” She pulls him closer and after a moment, Chanyeol dives forward to kiss her again.

Baekhyun parts her lips when she deems it’s enough of them being slow. Chanyeol looks hesitant for a second but then when their tongues meet, the softest groan comes from him. Baekhyun lets out a tiny smile and gives Chanyeol’s hair a teasing squeeze.

When she feels his hands reaching for the hem of her dress, she lifts her arms up so he can easily take it off despite it being drenched. The cold hits her skin when her dress drops down to the floor, waking up the goose bumps all over her skin. Chanyeol looks so hesitant to continue so Baekhyun continues by unbuttoning his shirt instead and pushing it down his toned arms.

“That’s okay, come on.” She whispers, scooting closer when his hands reach to her back to find the clasp of her bra. Chanyeol gulps and nods his head, diving down to kiss her on the mouth again while releasing the fabric away.

He pushes Baekhyun to lie down on top of the soft towels and blankets he puts there earlier. A tremble runs through his body when Baekhyun brings a finger along his collarbone. To distract himself from the sudden rush of excitement and also from the embarrassment of being so affected, he dips down to lock their lips in a wet kiss that elicits lots of sticky noises from them.

Baekhyun closes her eyes and tangles her tongue with his, creating this arousing feeling for the both of them. Their damp skin brush against one another, once again reminding them that it’s real and really happening to them.

Chanyeol separates their lips away, already red and swollen, but he drags his mouth down along Baekhyun’s neck and attaches himself there for a moment. It’s so overwhelming for him, he breathes slowly there, his chest feels like it’s going to combust by how full it is. Baekhyun caresses the back of his head and shifts a bit, getting comfortable lying on top of the towels and blankets.

After calming himself down, Chanyeol kisses her neck and does some kitten licks, trying to test the water and letting Baekhyun gets used to the feeling. Slowly but steady, he moves down to the slope of her shoulder, before going even lower to her breasts. He steals a look at her face and when he finds no refusal, he dives down and takes one breast into his mouth.

The broken squeal that escapes Baekhyun’s mouth riles him even more. He breathes heavily, giving the mound a gentle suck while caressing the other one gently with his hand. Baekhyun arches her back at the touch, mewling in soft noises that have Chanyeol growing even more aroused.

Baekhyun feels so soft, her skin is so soft, and she feels like she is made of silk. Chanyeol is feeling so many things he doesn’t understand and he caresses and kisses every inch of her body because she is so precious that he has to treasure her.

Chanyeol is too overwhelmed with the situation they are currently in and Baekhyun is very willing. It takes them to a whole new level of this love making, that has Chanyeol breathing hardly at the thought of becoming one with her.

He lets her breast away with a pop noise from his mouth, gently mouthing along the flesh to apologize for sucking on it a bit too rough from he would ever imagine. Baekhyun’s fingers cradle his head as he makes his way lower to her tummy, snuggling against the skin, and then stopping right against the rubber band of her panty.

Sensing his hesitation, Baekhyun reaches for his head and caresses it to tell him that she wants it. Chanyeol nods and goes to slip his fingers into his panty, slowly pulling it down her legs. After putting the fabric away, he sits still in between her legs, breathing so heavily at how she is sprawled naked under him.

Baekhyun stares up at him with her eyes glossed in unshed tears. Chanyeol runs his eyes at the sight, still unable to believe that they are really doing it.

Her hand touches the side of his neck, caressing it gently. That’s enough as a silent order for Chanyeol to rise up for a while, stumbling through the darkness of his apartment to find the condom pack that has been stashed away in the deep of his drawer. He doesn’t ever think that there will a chance for him to use it.

Once he is back to where he leaves his girlfriend alone, Chanyeol stops for a moment to finish undressing and yanks the rest of his pants down. He halts his steps when his eyes land onto the sight of a bare Baekhyun in the dimness of everything, looking so attractive and so sensual and just so… mind blowing.

She has one hand down in between her legs, moving in slow movement that has Chanyeol focusing his eyes there. The wonder in between her legs… uh, he feels like such a pervert.

“Chanyeol.” She calls for his name, staring with her eyes alluring for him to get closer.

He walks close and then drops down on his knees once he is by her side, grabbing her wrist away and pushing it away. Baekhyun lets him do anything he wants and Chanyeol just dips down to press his lips against her core.

It feels so warm there, he breathes heavily as he tries to contain himself. Baekhyun’s voice cracks a pitch higher when he darts his tongue out, giving kitten licks against her warm and wet core.

Baekhyun bends her knees and parts them wider, as she is starting to move along against his mouth. Her hands take a good grip of his damp locks, pulling at it, and scratching his scalp once in a while.

Chanyeol holds onto her thighs, keeping them wide open as he tilts his head to indulge himself more in what he is doing. He gives Baekhyun’s clit slow licks that stimulate her arousal even more, liking at the way she is losing herself under his touches. He kisses the outer lips of her core, giving it some teasing but gentle nips just to hear that sound she makes again.

Baekhyun pants harshly, her chest moving up and down. She pulls onto his hair a bit harder and Chanyeol leans away, licking his lips from her juice. She grabs him up and pulls him to her, locking their lips together. She moans right away when his hand touches her wet private part, caressing the swollen clit.

She accidentally bites on his bottom lip when he gently sticks his middle finger into her. Their kiss is broken for a moment as she pants, stilling when she feels something foreign inside. 

“Is it okay?” Chanyeol asks, his voice so low that he doesn’t even recognize it again. Baekhyun nods and kisses his lips one more time, licking at the slight wound she created just now as an apology.

“Come on, Chanyeol,” she whispers, reaching for the condom he drops earlier. Chanyeol nods and holds onto his cock, giving it a few pumps but then he chokes on his breath when Baekhyun’s hand wraps around it.

“Let me put it on you.” She says lowly, ripping the package open and pulling out the rubber. Chanyeol bites hard on his own lip, feeling his hips stuttering as Baekhyun runs her lithe hand up and down, before putting the tight rubber on him.

She gets comfortable on the messy towels and blankets, urging him closer with her legs spread apart. Chanyeol brings his cock to her opening, nudging the tip against the lips while stealing glances at her. Baekhyun nods at him and push he does.

The moment his cock enters her, it feels like bliss. Baekhyun arches her back, her neck curving and her mouth hanging open. Chanyeol grunts at how tight and warm she is, his eyes shutting close tightly while his fingers grip onto the towels under her.

They still for a moment. It must be painful for Baekhyun because she is still gripping tight around him, still so tensed, and not saying anything yet. Chanyeol starts to get worried and he slowly dips down, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek.

“Are you okay?” He asks, rubbing their nose together. Baekhyun blows a breath against his mouth and nods, “Yes, yes.”

Chanyeol runs a hand down her neck, massaging her shoulder and arm in some gentle caresses because he doesn’t know how to make her feel better. Baekhyun breaks into a small smile and she leans up to kiss him on the mouth. 

“I’m okay.” She mutters softly. Chanyeol watches her face to find any lie and he doesn’t so he holds a hand over the side of her face and lifts her head up to kiss her again.

As they are drowned in the sweetness of their kisses, Chanyeol’s hips stutter forward and bring a sudden strike of pleasure to the both of them. Their lips break apart from the kiss and Baekhyun holds a grip over his arm as leverage.

“Oh my,” she whispers, biting down on her swollen lip as she feels his dick moving in and out and rubbing along her inner walls. The friction drives them insane and Chanyeol grunts a low noise when Baekhyun starts moving along with him.

 

The rain is still pouring rather hard, night breeze blowing just outside, chilling and freezing. Yet the both of them feel the warmest heat ever that not even a storm can stop it.

“Haa,” Chanyeol gasps, moving his hips forward in the continuous moves of thrusting, their damp skin hitting one another in tandem. Baekhyun pants loudly, her breathing hitches every once in a while when Chanyeol would suddenly deliver hard thrusts into her. She lets out soft mewls when he traps her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lightly to emit more pleasure.

She runs her hands along his skin, squeezing when she feels his dick twitches inside of her, and gripping tight when his fingers grope her breasts.

“Baekhyun…” He calls her name, so low and so sensual, that she unconsciously runs one hand down in between her legs.

Chanyeol is still thrusting, driving faster and deeper into her. His voice brings an utter pleasure to her that Baekhyun starts to touch herself to the sound of his tone, with her fingers rubbing on her sensitive clit. Chanyeol stutters in movement when he sees her doing it.

“C-Chanyeol,” she whispers, starting to pant harder than before. Noticing that she is getting closer to her end, Chanyeol holds his hands on her ass and lifts her up to his lap. Baekhyun throws her arms around him and lets him bounces her up and down on his dick.

She calls his name in repetition, fingers gripping tightly on his hair. It’s an intense love making and Chanyeol treasures every second of it. It’s not even in his dream that he would be able to make love to his perfect girlfriend but here they are, going on it, and sharing another wet kiss that has his mind going insane.

“Ah,” Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol’s hand flicks her nipple. She moans right away into his mouth when she comes wet on him, her juice trailing down to their thighs. 

Chanyeol pants harshly, his legs trembling and hands flailing around to get a good grip for his sanity. It takes quite a while for him to calm himself and when his hips finally can’t even move any longer, he reaches his end with a strong shoot of cum in the condom.

Baekhyun slumps back on his shoulder before they topple back down to the mess of blankets and towels, with Chanyeol panting harsh breathes into her neck, and with their hips still gently moving to ride their delicious orgasm away.

She reaches her hands up to caress his hair gently, finally deciding to tell him the words she has been holding back for a while. 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” She calls hoarsely, shaking his shoulder a little. His head jostles a bit and he gazes up to her with his two big, expressive eyes that she has come to be fond of.

Baekhyun finds herself smiling. “I love you for who you are.” She whispers and it comes out loud despite the thundering storm just outside of the apartment.

She can see the shock and disbelief flashing through those expressive eyes and her heart wrenches at how precious Chanyeol is. How much she wants to shield him from the world.

“Don’t apologize for things that are not your fault, baby.” Baekhyun mumbles softly, caressing his face in gentle moves. Chanyeol stares in silence, comprehending her words into his head and then Baekhyun smiles, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on his forehead.

Chanyeol stays quiet for a while, appreciation and fondness, also love and thankful, are all clearly seen in his two big orbs. They are so expressive and so precious, Baekhyun doesn’t have to read him that hard to understand what he is currently thinking.

A wide grin spreads across Chanyeol’s whole face with a telltale of unshed tears in his eyes, and then he whispers the softest but cutest, “Thank you. I love you too,” before he then buries his slightly pinkish face into her neck.

Baekhyun breaks into a loud, satisfied, and fond laughter. She giggles when Chanyeol continues to snuggle into her skin before then she pulls him up to lock their lips together.

Chanyeol is such a precious little one. Baekhyun won’t ever let him go. Not even when the world is so against them, because it’s now the two of them against the world.


End file.
